Cuando tu nazcas
by DANY LUPIN
Summary: Songfic Lily piensa en su peqeuño hijo y el mundo en el que vivira , que tiene que ver aqui Sirius ?? ternura y humor..


Hola, bueno aquí esta mi cuarta historia sobre Harry Potter y por increíble que parezca por primera vez hablara sobre Harry ^^ aunque claro esta tiene a los merodeadores dentro.

Songfic inspirado en una canción de un grupo llamado Mocedades, dedico este capitulo a Lala, Fer, Ralkm, Chelda y Mac Padfoot. ( ^^ Merodeadoras unidas)  

Bueno quiero recomendarles una excelente historia :

**La noche y mi alma **

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1129792**

Que lo disfruten  y por supuesto espero sus opiniones ya sea mediante un review o escríbanme a:

danielalupin37@hotmail.com

Besos

Dany Lupin =)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Cuando tu nazcas_

_Abre los ojos _

_Toma la vida es para ti _

Una chica pelirroja miraba a través de la ventana de lo que seria la habitación del nuevo integrante de la familia Potter, entrelazo sus dedos mientras dedicaba una sonrisa a un chico de gafas y  cabellos rebeldes que en esos momento se encontraba en el patio de la casa tratando de construir lo que parecía una pequeña escoba de carreras o algo así.

James nunca cambiaras – término la chica de ojos verdes mientras ponía sus manos sobre su abultado vientre.

_ Un mundo entero para que juegues _

_ para que crezcas libre y feliz_

Una pequeña patada la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Travieso-dijo dulcemente-ya quieres jugar con las locuras que construye tu padre

Por toda respuesta obtuvo otra patadita, Lily sonrió y comenzó a hablar con su pequeño bebe, esa pequeña criatura que aun no conocía pero quería con el alma.

Por la ventana se colaban calidos rayos de luz solar que jugaban entre el cabello de la pelirroja mientras esta le contaba a su pequeño hijo sobre su padre y todas sus locuras en el colegio  

Ya te escuche Lily – contesto una voz divertida desde el marco de la puerta 

_ Todo un planeta entre tus manos _

_Cuando tú vueles fuera de mí _

Lily volteo sonriendo –Cariño tengo que prevenir a mi pobre hijo de los peligros que le acechan.

Y yo entro en esa lista –bromeo James

Si, tu y todos tus amigos, todos menos Peter-contesto también bromeando Lily

Se lo diré a Padfoot 

No, no. –suplico la pelirroja jugando – prefiero quietarte de la lista antes que pelear con un Sirius ofendido

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, después de algún tiempo, Lily puso un semblante serio. 

Sabes James, tengo miedo –dijo la chica con los ojos verdes carentes de su habitual chispa

Miedo?-pregunto James sin entender

_ Cuando tu nazcas ojala puedas ver el Sol_

_Y si aun existe el mar tan azul como duerme hoy_

_Y que la lluvia salte pura sobre tu piel _

_Que aun sople el viento  y que juegues con el _

_Y que la nieve caiga blanca por Navidad_

_Cuando tú nazcas que tu canto sea igual_

Si James, miedo, y mucho – contesto Lily mientras observaba como los últimos  rayos de sol coloreaban las nubes  en tonos naranjas.

Pero de que Lily – pregunto serio el chico de gafas mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, abrazándola delicadamente

Por la vida que le ofreceremos a nuestro hijo, tu sabes que Voldemort ha tomado nuevas fuerzas

Amor no te preocupes por lo que todavía no ha pasado-murmuro en el oído de Lily 

Lily sonrió por primera vez ,James tenia razón , no valía la pena preocuparse por lo que todavía no sucedía y probablemente no sucedería , vio la tarde morir pensando en  todas las cosas que haría con su hijo cuando comenzara a crecer.

Imagino a James enseñándole a jugar Quidditch, a ella regañándolos a ambos por llegar empapados a casa tras un juego al aire libre o al mismo Sirius mostrándole algunas bromas o técnicas de cómo conquistar chicas y en esta ocasión no era ella quien lo regañaba sino Remus - la pelirroja sonrió al imaginarse esta situación- vio al mismo Remus leyéndole algún libro y a Peter tratando de despintar una pared que seguramente Harry habría pintado con ayuda de Sirius.

Miro una vez mas la tarde de aquel invierno que prometía ser el mejor de todos, alguien llamo a la puerta.

_ Ojala que puedas conocer los veranos que he vivido yo_

_Y esos libros viejos que guarde pensando en ti hijo mío _

_Que los bosque sigan donde están _

_Que aun exista el dulce olor a pan _

_Ojala que quede para ti un mundo como el mío _

Ya llegaron amor –dijo James soltándola – vamos 

Ambos bajaron, Lily se dirigió a la cocina mientras James abría la puerta, la cara sonriente de Sirius Black apareció 

Llegas temprano –sonrió James- al tiempo que su amigo pasaba a la casa

Podré llegar tarde adonde sea, menos a una invitación para cenar de Lily 

No cambiaras –añadió una tercer voz procedente de un chico de cabellos castaños que llegaba también a casa de los Potter

Y quien quiere que YO cambie –dijo con arrogancia el chico de ojos azules  y cabello negro

Todo el mundo –contesto el joven licántropo

Ya basta ustedes dos – termino la voz de Peter que llegaba detrás de Remus

¬¬ cállate Pet-bromeo James

Bueno basta los cuatro – dijo Lily –ahora entren o no hay postre

Sirius corrió a sentarse ante la mirada divertida de todos, 

Insisto no cambiaras-termino el chico de ojos mieles mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa

^ ^ U no, no lo haré –sonrió el animago

Una vez todos en la mesa comenzaron a cenar y a charlar sobre su estancia en Hogwarts, recordaban todas las bromas y reían como si las volvieran a vivir Lily deseaba sobre todas las cosas que su hijo pudiera disfrutar de todo aquello 

_ Que la luna siga siempre ahí _

_ Vuelen las estrellas sobre ti_

_Ojala te quede todavía como el mío_

La cena transcurrió en "paz" considerando quienes eran los invitados, la luna menguaba sobre el cielo y todas las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo nocturno.

Sabes amor no tenemos porque preocuparnos, nuestro bebe crecerá feliz y sano 

De eso no hay duda – respondió Sirius que se terminaba su tercer plato de pastel de limón- quien lo dudaba 

Yo Sirius –dijo la pelirroja  mientras abrazaba a James-tenia miedo 

Miedo – replico el animago sirviéndose otra porción de pastel

Si a Voldemort, a que pueda acabar con el mundo que tú y yo conocemos 

Vamos Lily, ese asesino esta muy lejos de aquí, no creo que tenga la mas mínima relación con nosotros-dijo Sirius tratando de calmarla 

Peter se levanto de la mesa tomándose el brazo y con una expresión de molestia en la cara- chicos me tengo que ir , es una emergencia .....

XD jajajaja , amos los finales ironicos como este , posible continuación , no lo se ^^U .

Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia y sobre todo por tomarse la molestia 

Comentarios , sugerencias escribanme a :

danielalupin37@hotmail.com  o dejenme un review 

Besos

Dany Lupin =)


End file.
